


Art for Howl Home (Shift for Me)

by Entwinedlove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Crochet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: As Captain America, Bucky Barnes rescued a hyper-intelligent wolf from HYDRA during the war. He makes a good fit with the Howling Commandos.





	Art for Howl Home (Shift for Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Art I created for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019.
> 
> [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera) wrote the [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068190) for this art and it's so good! You should go read it!

[ ](https://imgur.com/nTgA2Wn)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Howl Home (Shift for Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068190) by [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera)




End file.
